


Honour Regained

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Honour Regained

**Title:** Honour Regained  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #196: Fifty  
 **Warning(s):** None.  
 **A/N:** Harry Birthday, Severus Snape! I hope you have a wonderful one, sir.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Honour Regained

~

Severus inspected his reflection, frowning. Fifty years of hard living hadn’t made his visage particularly appealing. Although, it could have been worse. In actuality, it had been forty years of misery followed by ten of pampering. There was something to be said for having a young, indulgent husband, after all.

As if the thought had conjured him, Harry’s face appeared in the mirror behind Severus. “You looks fabulous,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Severus’ jaw. “Now come and join the party. You’re the guest of honour.”

Honour. Yes, thanks to Harry, Severus had regained his. “Indeed. Lead the way.”

~


End file.
